Halfbloods- Our Story
by ImaginationCanBecomeReality
Summary: Nathaniel Reyes, son of Pontus, has been hiding from the Mythological world of Greek Gods. The death of his mother has caused him to avoid Camp Halfblood like the plague. He only returns now when the news of a son of Poseidon reaches him as well as that of a new prophecy. Rating might change to M later on. SYOC- See Chapter 2 (Author's Note) UPDATED 10/11/18.
1. Prologue

Cars honking, the clang of construction sites, and millions of people talking are just a few of the many different sounds I heard as I walked through the streets of one of the biggest cities in the world, New York.

Walking alone in New York can be dangerous for anyone, however as a demigod you need to be extra careful as monsters take on many different forms, only those who can see through the mist know their true forms. Anyways, I came upon the apartment building that my mom and I live in. It's a pretty nice building, not a skyscraper or anything. As I walk into the lobby, one of the older custodians, Scott, as well as tenants, greeted me as per our routine.

"Nate, my boy, how was your first day back at school?"

"The usual, teacher assigns homework on the first day, a student complains, and then we get more homework. Why do teachers punish all the students just because one acts out? What's new no one approves of the American school system anyways."

"Don't worry my boy, you'll eventually be able to leave and live your own life. Just be patient and give it some time. Now I'm pretty sure your mom is waiting for you"

"Thanks Scott, don't hurt yourself now" I threw over my shoulder as I walked towards the elevator. As the doors closed I heard his deep bellowing laughter. As I exited the elevator on our floor, I could immediately smell my mom's cooking and boy did it make me hungry. As I unlocked the door to our apartment I could already taste the chicken. I set my backpack down in my room and then left to find my mom. I greeted her as I entered the kitchen.

"Hola Mamá", I kissed her on the cheek before grabbing to sets of plates and silverware.

"Hola mijo, how was school today?" She responded as she pulled the chicken out of the oven.

"Same old, same old. How was your day?"

"Una niñita came in today with pneumonia. We don't know exactly how bad yet."

"I'm sorry that's horrible, hopefully she gets better soon". We ate our meal while making small talk about work and school. I walked into my room, it was a nice size with navy blue walls and the same russet wood flooring that is all throughout the apartment. I walked over to my desk, opened my backpack and grabbed my English homework. Today we learned about mythology. Which I literally know almost everything about.

Every summer at Camp Half-Blood we learn about the Greek gods, monsters, and all the myths, so learning (or reviewing) it again is time consuming. As I was about to open the book, I hear the shattering of what I am assuming plates followed by the screams and yells of my mother. Assuming the worse I grab my sunglasses, the mist-form of my twin double edged Stygian iron swords, and ran out of my room. What I saw in the living room would give any mortal a heart attack.

There were roughly four or five dracaena in our apartment. One was in the dining room flipping over the table, I could see one of the twin serpent trunks of another in kitchen making even more of a mess. What caught my eye next was my mother cursing at one in Spanish in the middle of what once was our coffee table. I could barely hear their conversation over all the ruckus and shattering of glass.

"Where issssss your ssssson hiding?"

"Why in Hades would I tell you?" My mother spat, her saliva slowly sliding down the snake woman's face. The dracaena backhanded my mother across the face and that is when I couldn't remain hidden any longer.

"Hey rat breath looking for me?" _Way to go Nate, not only did you insult the monster, you did it horribly as well._

"Nate run right now!" I heard my mother yell, however I was too focused on the snake eyes boring holes in me as the sounds from around the apartment suddenly came to a stop and the rest of the dracaena came out of their respective rooms.

"You are one ssssstupid boy" the dracaena from the dining room said.

"Yessssss very ssssstupid"

"Firsssst I am going to kill your mother then, yessss, I will rip you limb from limb", however before she could make a grab at me my mother was by my side. I could feel the familiar tug of the shadows on my body. _Wait! No! No! NO!_

"Te amo mi angelito" my mother whispered.

The last thing I saw was my mother being run through by her own dagger, before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

For those whose characters I am using I'm again especially sorry. I am planning on rewriting all the chapters I have, improving and revising as well.

Please if you guys don't mind I would love for you to fill out the new OC form that goes way more into detail and will allow me to write your character better. Remind me if I already accepted your character so I can edit what I have on file.

 **I will also be taking a few more OC's as supporting roles are possibly major roles later on in the story.**

Please PM me all your submissions. The form is in my profile if you have difficulties please let me know. If you don't have the ability to PM me I will still look in the reviews there is just a higher probability of not having your OC chosen.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

I need for you all to fill out the new form as it will give me more information to work with that you guys want. It's just in case any of you don't like what I had came up for your character.

As mentioned before I will also be accepting a couple more OC's. I would love to have at least two more demi-titans, none of the ones already used, as well as possibly another primordial (NOT GUARANTEED)that will show up in later chapters. I will basically be accepting another 5 characters into this story as of right now.

Anyways here is a list of the Original OCs that were submitted.

* * *

 **GIRLS:**

Cheyenne Thomas - Daughter of Persephone (RosemaryAlysse)

Morgan Theiren - Daughter of Hecate (CFaDr105)

Becca Ryn - Daughter of Nike (booksanddisney)

Clara Nicole Boyce - Daughter of Tyche (chenle)

Lana Vargas - Daughter of Aphrodite (TheOtherFangirl)

Ellie Patrobas - Daughter of Themis (xxbookwormmockingjayxx)

Cassie Myers - Daughter of Oceanus {Granddaughter of Kronos} (CassieHU)

Brynn Smock - Daughter of Apollo (breezybee223)

 **GUYS:**

Nathaniel Adonis Reyes- Son of Pontus {Grandson of Nyx} (me)

Trent Wright - Son of Ares (Red Tail Jules)

Jace Hunters - Son of Eris (Princess of Flames)

Bradley Moretti - Son of Kronos (Djibouti)

Jackson Maxwell Levi - Son of Hermes (Wapomeo Huntress)

Matisse Beaulieu - Son of Eros (SayHiToNeverland)

* * *

 **New OCs:**

Alastor Solum- Son of Phoebe (G00N)

* * *

I have received the new OC form from the following:

Ellie Wrider - Daughter of Themis (xxbookwormmockingjayxx)

Jackson Maxwell Levi - Son of Hermes (Wapomeo Huntress)

* * *

 ****I am currently writing the new chapter now, which will see the introduction of Morgan Theiren and possibly Becca Ryn. Most chapters will be focused on soley one character with appearances from others.**

 **If you are interested sending in a demi-primordial, I recommend sending in another OC (or the same) with a different parent. I am not 100% positive on one but just in case you still have a chance of having one of your characters selected.**

 **Remember I will be accepting 2-3 more demi-titans. Please do not reuse another one (aka no more Kronos or Themis or Oceanus or Phoebe) unless absolutely necessary in which I would like reasoning or they are being used as a great grandparent or something.**

 **PLEASE SEND ME THE NEW OC FORM AS I WILL REPEAT IT GIVES ME MORE INFORMATION ON YOUR CHARACTER AND PLEASE ALSO GO INTO DETAIL AS MUCH AS YOU POSSIBLE CAN.****


	3. Nathaniel

So here is Chapter 1 of the rewrite.

To RosemaryAlysse and CFaDr105 if your characters are not how they are supposed to be in the brief time you see them please let me know. Unfortunately the only OC I have on file is Morgan out of all the ones I accepted.

 **I repeat I have lost everyone's OC. The only thing I have is there chapter from the original story and that doesn't help. The only character I managed to save is CFaDr105's character Morgan Theiren. I CAN NOT CONTINUE THE STORY UNLESS YOU GUYS CAN RESEND ME THEM. (Well I can it would just be extremely difficult).**

Disclaimer: I only own my character and parts of the plot that I have twisted. The rest belong to Uncle Rick, those who have submitted there characters as well as anything else that I mention (ex. brands, cars, movies, other books etc) belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 _"Nate."_

 _"..."_

 _"Nate!"_

 _"..."_

 _"NATHANIEL! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST AND IF WE ARE I AM GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR EYES AND SET THEM ON FIRE!"_

" _Morg I think you're being a little drastic. You and I both know we should freeze them or give them to someone from Hermes"_

 _Ah yes the first thing I want to here in the morning, two of my best friends talking about what to do with my eyes as punishment. I was going to say that being the son of a sea-god makes you pretty much fireproof but knowing Morgan she would most likely find a way to make that possible or end up agreeing with Chey, and Gods know what the Hermes cabin would do. I open one eye to see Chey or Cheyenne Thomas, daughter of Persephone, staring down at me. What really caught my attention Morgan Theiren, daughter of Hecate, with fucking pliers in her hand. I immediately popped my other eye open and began to stare her down daring her to do what I know what she was thinking of doing. Her response wasn't what I wanted and she started advancing towards me while clicking the pliers together. Cheyenne, with her back turned to Morgan, noticed my facial expression and without even turning around, reprimanded her._

" _You know Morg, if you do what I know you plan on doing Chiron is going to ban you and if not put you on stable duty, cleaning up after all the equines and we all know how much you despise those animals"_

" _Well when you put it that way. However if we are late to breakfast I'll find another way to hurt you babe" Morgan smirked at me._

 _"Now that's settled and it looks like you're awake me and Morg are going to wait in the living room while you get dressed"_

 _"And if I don't hear drawers or the closet being opened-" Morg was cut off as cheyenne pulled her through the room, laughter following the closing of the door._

 _I opened my closet and started pulling out clothes that I wanted to wear. I was trying to decide between a button up denim shirt or just a plain navy blue t-shirt._

" _Hey, should I wear my denim shirt or navy blue t-shirt?"_

" _Navy blue we're just going to breakfast, save the denim for the campfire tonight" I heard Chey respond._

 _So listening to girls, who are more fashionably inclined, I wore the navy blue t-shirt, black jeans that have seen better days, and my blue vans which look like I've walked 100 miles in them based on how worn they looks. Before I left the room I grabbed my double bladed sword staff from its place in the corner between my nightstand and the wall. As I enter the living room I strap it to my back in the scabbard. As I left my cabin, which was built on the lake by my father since the camp has no cabins for other demigods other than Olympians and a few minor gods/goddesses, which I am eternally grateful for as I would hate to spend my summers with the Hermes cabin. I saw Chey and Morgan on the staircase waiting for me._

 _"Are you ready M'ladies?" I asked in a surprisingly convincing British accent._

 _"Why yes we are, M'lord." They mimicked me as they hooked their arms in mine. As we began our walk towards the Pavilion, Morg started going on about this Ares boy who had the nerve to beat her in hand to hand combat training._

" _So what I am trying to understand is that you are upset that another kid, a son of Ares no less, beat you in hand to hand combat TRAINING and you are upset about it?" Chey asked while trying to formulate why it was such a big deal._

" _Yes Chey! It's not that he beat me, it's about how he went about it afterwards, gloating and bragging on how he is the best and stuff like that"_

" _You do know that you are talking about a son of Ares right?" I asked trying not to laugh._

" _You know what Nathaniel, I don't need your sarcasm"_

 _We continued to argue and discuss about Morgan's lack of understanding of Ares children when we reached the Pavilion._

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Suddenly I heard a loud ringing that sounded like an alarm going off._

I woke up suddenly to see the alarm on my dresser read 6:00 AM in large red letters. _So it was just a dream._ It's been forever since I've dreamt of that summer. Being reminded of Chey and Morg is not the best way to start the day. I can already tell I'm not going to have the best of days. I'm reminded of the need to get up by alarm clocks incessant beeping. I reach over and hit the off button before getting out of bed. I look at the date on the clock and see that it say June 5th 2005. With sudden realization I realise that it has been exactly 7 years since I've been at Camp, 7 years since my mom died, 7 years since I decided to run away, and 6 years since my father and grandmother took me in. Don't get me wrong training with your dad and grams who are literally the personifications of the sea and night themselves, it's fucking exciting. However it still reminds me of the life I could have had at camp training with my friends who have no clue that I am still alive. Let me introduce myself, my name is Nathaniel Adonis Reyes, I am 19 years old and for the past 7 years I have been hiding from my past. For 5 years I was trained and looked after by my father Pontus, Primordial of the Sea and my grandmother Nyx, Primordial of the Night. I have been on my own for two years living in Los Angeles on the other side of the country. It has been 7 years since I have since I have seen all my friends that I made at Camp Half-Blood. Cheyenne, who was the first friend I had ever made, and Morgan, the only person I could say I was afraid of. Luke, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron. Hades even Mr. D. Friendships that would have easily lasted a lifetime but the fates could only spare for a total of 2 months.

My mother's death was the true cause of this. The dracaena are to blame; at least that is what I tell myself. But I know deep down that I am the true culprit. If I had just found my way back to camp, I could have avoided this mess. But again, I sadly have to put my faith and trust in the Fates. Even though it hurts having the memory of everyone's reactions to my "death".

 _Chiron had all the instructors gather everyone in front of the cabins to break the news. They had laid my mother's body right in the middle of the formation of cabins. Her shroud was made with pitch black silk and from what I can make out had the moon and stars spread out on it to represent my grandmother, Nyx._

 _The first cabin to arrive was the Ares cabin, followed by the Hermes cabin, and so on until all the campers were gathered around. Everyone was eerily quiet, most likely picking up on the somber mood that Chiron and Mr. D were in._

" _What's going on?" I heard a voice from the crowd of campers. It was only until the owner of the voice made their way to the front, did I recognize who they were._

 _Annabeth Chase._

 _The daughter of Athena was soon flanked by Luke Castellan and Grover Underwood. The two boys were then joined by Chey and Morg who came up next to them to stand behind Annabeth._

" _Chiron? Mr. D?" I've never heard the daughter of Persephone's voice sound so weak._

" _Demigods, Satyrs, and Nymphs. It is with deep sorrow and heartbreak, that I inform you of the death of Liliana Reyes, daughter of Nyx. For those of you unaware or unfamiliar with the name of this woman. She was the mother of one of our campers, Nathaniel Reyes-" In all my years of learning about the centaur as well and the few months got to know Chiron, I've never heard him this upset about the death of two half bloods._

" _Just two days ago, we were informed of a monster attack in lower Manhattan. A group of demigods were tasked to investigate. They unfortunately arrived to the destroyed apartment of Liliana and Nathaniel Reyes. However only Liliana's body, surrounded by the dust remains of the monsters, was recovered. It is currently unknown what the status of Nathaniel is or is whereabouts. We have demigods and contacts across the world looking for any sign of him...or his body" Mr. D continued with an uncharacteristically stoic voice of his._

 _I turned my attention to the campers. Most had their heads hanging, others seemed indifferent or very small amounts of sympathy. I don't blame them, I barely had anytime to make friends with every single camper out there. What shattered me the most was the reactions of my friends. Morgan had fallen to her knees just staring out with no emotions on her face. Cheyenne had turned into the son of Hermes's chest and begun to let out these heart-wrenching sobs, Luke just buried is face in her hair but not before I saw a few tears roll down his face. Grover was trying to talk to the daughter of Hecate and Annabeth had run up to Chiron._

" _Please tell me he's not dead! Please! Please!"_

" _I don't know Annabeth. I hope he is not but we must prepare for the worst"_

" _We should continue with Liliana" The god of wine stated with no room for argument._

 _I watched as my mother's body along with her shroud be engulfed by flames. I wanted to run out and comfort my friends to reassure them that I was fine, that I was here and alive. But Something stopped me. Whether it was my mother's sacrifice that I continued to live or my own selfish reasons of wanting nothing to do with the gods, I turned around without a glance back and stepped into the shadows away from the smoke and sobs of the ones I loved most._

A week later my father had found me, promising to help me train and grow into my powers so I wouldn't feel so defenseless again. He moved us to Hawaii, saying I would have better access to the ocean and therefore my powers. I would swim for hours and hours on end, never tiring out or worrying too much about the marine life. I had discovered new powers that I didn't know I had. Like suddenly turning into a dolphin without any warning during one of my swims. Scared the shit out of some surfers though.

Two years later, my grandmother, Nyx, showed up and offered to help me understand what little powers of her I had inherited. I was able to shadow travel, which I use as a backup escape method for when I get into sticky situations with monsters. I'm able to shapeshift not only into marine animals but as well as animals that are either nocturnal or have become associated with the night or darkness.

What my father and grandmother, who has preferred me to lovingly call her Grams in which I don't plan on upsetting her, don't know is that I tend to pop in at Camp Half Blood from time to time. Checking up on my friends to see how they are doing.

Morgan has taken to sticking to the shadows around others (which doesn't help my ability to pop in from time to time). Only when she is with Cheyenne, Annie, Luke or Grover does she become the daughter of Hecate that I new. Luke and Annabeth train harder and harder everyday, more than they ever did. Grover and Chey haven't changed much, but I do notice Cheyenne being more distant to the children of major goddesses even more than usual, which I don't understand.

I continued to do this for the next five years. Popping in to check on them and to pick up some information of prophecies or quests. I occasionally would help some demigods who were finding their way to Camp Halfblood on their own, without a satyr or protector. A random shadow in the shape of a man knocking a cyclops to the ground at the last moment, or random arrow piercing the throat of a siren before she can pick the 12 or 13 year old demigod off the ground. I became a story amongst the demigods in a different way than what I have been.

" _Hey Chiron, is there another kind of protector that's not a satyr?" A daughter of Aphrodite had asked._

" _Why do you ask that? There have been older demigods known to help you little ones get here."_

" _So is it possible that there is a demigod who can control shadows that is protecting me?"_

" _I could also just be a monster or creature that has no qualms with protecting you"_

" _Well...Okay! That kind of sounds cool!"_

That little girl bragged about having a good monster protecting her from the bad ones for all of three years.

" _Mr. D?" Annabeth had asked Dionysus about me one day after a camper told her about how a wave of water grabbed a Empousa and drowned her in a fountain before turning to dust._

" _Yes Annie Bell?"_

" _It's Annabeth. Anyways, do you know of any demigods that are helping young ones get to camp?"_

" _There are quite a few, why?"_

" _This young son of Apollo had claimed that a spout of water had grabbed a Empousa that was attacking him by the throat before drowning her in the fountain it had originated from. Do you have any demigods that can control water out in the world helping?"_

" _You and I both know that the last known halfblood who was the offspring of a sea god is no longer amongst the living". Too bad you're wrong Mr. D._

" _I...I know. I just want to get to the bottom of this because it is the fifth or sixth time it has happened"_

" _Do not worry. It will resolve itself soon"_

That was the last time Annabeth or anyone else for that matter brought up the mysterious "demigod" that was helping lone traveling young I turned 17 I applied to the University of California in Los Angeles where I wanted to study business. My dad and Grams knew that it was time for me to "leave the nest" and gifted me with weapons and armor respectively.

-The first of the weapons that my father gifted me, were actually already mine. My mothers twin Stygian iron swords. She gifted them to me on my first day of camp. I left them in my bedroom the day of the attack.

"I made an adjustment to them" Pontus said before he took them from my hands and locked the hilts together "the hilts have a locking mechanism in the allowing for a staff like weapon, I have been training you in the use of both spears and bo staffs and thought why not have all three in one: a spear, swords, and a staff"

"Thank you" I barely whisper, too in awe at the swords and the memories they bring back.

"That's not all, here is a bow as well as arrows. The bow is made from Stygian iron while the arrows are made from celestial bronze. I'm giving you these in case you need even more range between you and your opponent that a spear can not provide" He hands me the bow as well as the quiver and a new scabbard that would be able to hold both swords as well as the "And I have created an armor that is lightweight but can take any attack that a the heaviest of armors could, with the exception of the sides which are the weak points, right under your arms"

My grandmother then handed me the armor that was folded up into a neat pile. The under armor was made of a black kevlar-like material that was surprisingly smooth on the inside, which would definitely make wearing it more comfortable. The actual armor itself was pretty lightweight and thin, and made up of Stygian iron just like my weapons. However, instead of a helmet, my Grams had given me a hood with a mask that would only show my eyes when on, made up of the same black kevlar.

"Don't think that your father and I don't know about your little escapades in across the country that somehow always end up with you in New York" Nyx had crossed her arms over her chest giving me a smirk that I knew she was teasing me.

"How did you know about those?" _Come on Nate, not only are they your father and grandmother who have raised you these past five years but they are_ _Protogenoi. You know exactly how they know._

"I can see the you mentally scolding yourself by asking that question so I am going to ignore it. You are old enough and strong enough to handle yourself but why not hide in the shadows in mist but walk out in the open while only masking your identity?" My father explained.

"What I don't understand is why you don't show yourself at Camp. I mean you're only hurting yourself and others b continuing this pointless charade"

"NYX!"

"GRAMS!"

"What? I only speak the truth and I mean no harm by the statement. Nate, my darling, why do you do this? I only want what is best for you and for you to be happy. Continuing this is not the way to do that"

"If I promise to return when I'M ready to will you leave it alone?" I tried to reason.

"Of course, but as long as you swear on the River of Styx. Just so I know that you will hold to that promise"

"I swear on the River of Styx that I will return to Camp Halfblood when I am good and ready to do so" As I made the promise thunder boomed in the background.

"Good! Now I forgot to mention that the armor is just like your weapons in that it can take a mystical form. I know how much you love the leather jacket I got you, so I have made a leather jacket except with a hood as its mist form"

"Thanks Grams"

"Okay, my boy, now that is all settled. I have arranged for a private freighter to take you, all your belongings as well as your car to California. I have purchased an apartment for you that is 25 minutes away from the university" My dad explained as he transported all of my things as well as me to the port.

I gave my dad a hug as well as my grandmother who kissed me on the cheek.

"Να είστε προσεκτικοί αγάπη μου" She whispered to me before I boarded the boat.

I turned around just as Nyx disappeared into the shadows a my father disappeared in a cloud of mist.

* * *

 ** _Να είστε προσεκτικοί αγάπη μου_** \- Be careful, my draling. I will be using google translate for other languages other than Spanish and French. Those are the only languages I am fluent in.


	4. Cheyenne

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my character and some of the plot, the rest belong to Rick Riordan and the people who have submitted their OCs.

See detailed Author's Note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Cheyenne POV:

' _ **Στρατόπεδο Ημίαιμος'- Camp Half-Blood**_

 _I had actually managed to read the words on the huge sign without having to really focus._

" _Liam, I'm nervous"_

 _Nervous was an understatement to be honest. I usually am a very optimistic person but for once I allowed myself to be cautious. My companion and I continued to walk through a forest in Montauk at the end of Long Island. He mentioned a camp that helps people like me, a demigod. As we continued to walk, we had passed by a huge pine tree, it was both taller and had more needles than the rest of them. As I observed the tree, I had noticed that the one half of the roots were in the shape of the girl. I looked to my companion in curiousness._

" _This is Thalia's Pine Tree, she gives off a magical border that allows for demigods to safely reside here at camp with no worries of monsters attacking within. Any monster you see inside the border is either used for training or was summoned from within" The satyr responded._

" _What happened?"_

" _Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, had sacrificed herself for her friends. Her father transformed her into the tree as she lay dying, allowing for her sacrifice to help all demigods. There is more to the story but that is for another day"_

" _Back to me being nervous. I know no one here, and also what if I end up being claimed by a god who has so many children that the cabin will be full or by a god who has no other children and I will be the only one?" I returned to my statement as we reached the top of the hill._

" _All demigods go through this moment. Some share your feelings, are excited for something new, or are just ready to train their new found powers. Now your other concern. You will have to wait until your claimed to even begin on how you're going to have come to accept your situation". As we reached the other side of the hill that the tree stood on, I could see a huge house a few kilometers from the bottom, some strawberry fields to the west and the Long Island Sound just on the other side of the huge were many other demigods as well as satyrs, walking around. Some were in an arena training or shooting what looked like bow and arrows in an archery range. It truly did look like a summer camp or I guess possibly a boot camp._

" _Great that makes me feel so much better...Please understand that was sarcasm because you just made me even more nervous"_

In truth I had no reason to be really nervous. Sure I was claimed by Persephone, who had no other demigod children at the time, like seriously I was all alone in my cabin until roughly 3 years later when my little brother Cam showed up. I had the amount of privacy any girl would kill for and I can counted my lucky stars that I was not in Ares or Apollo. Or for Gods' sake Aphrodite or Hermes. Good thing my optimistic personality won out which helped me survive the loneliness in my cabin for those few years. At least it forced me to get out there and make new friends; they were a nice mixture of different godly parents. To this day I still find it hilarious that the first friend I made embodied my main true fear: the ocean.

" _Welcome to Camp Half-Blood where children of the Greek Gods and Goddesses come for not only protection but also for guidance, to improve themselves to one day survive on their own" I heard a man bellow, but when I got a better look I discovered that he was a centaur, a creature with the torso of a man and the legs or bottom half of a horse; I learned about them in history but I could never clearly understand the textbook except for a few words._

 _Only the first time campers were receiving this speech from Chiron. I began to notice the supreme lack of minor god or goddess children. The majority of them were child of the Olympians, save for the Big Three and maiden goddesses. However I did notice that there were children of Athena, which struck me surprised._

" _Then I really don't belong here" I hear someone whisper next to me. I look to where the voice came from and found a boy who looks about my age looking bored out of his mind, but me being a perfectionist, and having a tendency to look for flaws in everything that I set my sights on, I notice that he has a huge pimple on his nose. So with as much composure as I could possibly muster, I joke…_

" _You look like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer." The boy in question looks over at me with confusion._

" _What?" He asked like I was insane._

" _You have a huge, bright red zit on your nose," I manage to respond before I busted out laughing because I can't help but imagine him with antlers, bells strapped him, while pulling Santa and his sleigh._

" _Is it glowing? Because if so my mother is going to have a lot of explaining to do" He replied with a smirk beginning to perform on his face, "but seriously is it really that bad?"_

" _It's big, but not too noticeable. I saw only because I am a perfectionist and pays attention to the smallest details. Anyways, I am Cheyenne, daughter of Persephone"_

" _A daughter of Persephone? She has kids? And here I thought I would be the only outsider"_

" _Yes and apparently yes. How are you an outsider? Are you the son of a minor god too?" I asked somewhat excited to not be the only loner so to speak._

" _My father is Pontus, personification of the Sea. Not technically a minor god, but still makes me an outsider. A lot of people here so far are think I am untrustworthy. I don't see why, I have never met my father"_

" _Wow. I'm guessing you can control water and stuff?" I asked curiously._

" _Yeah and breather underwater. I can control shadows to as well as travel through them even though it tires me out immensely"_

" _Control shadows? How?"_

" _My grandmother is Nyx, personification of Night. Yeah, I have a lot of different powers that I still don't know about. Hopefully this place can teach me"_

" _Me too. Anyways, I didn't catch your name?"_

" _Nathaniel Reyes. You can call me Nate though"_

" _Well Nate, you can call me Chey"_

Of course he ended up giving me his own nickname, Cece. He only ever called me that when it was just us, it made me feel just a little bit special. He always found ways to make everyone he met and bonded with feel comfortable and welcomed by him even when he wasn't giving them his full undivided attention. Of course it was rare that he was seen outside of our little friend group that we had created, which meant that we actually didn't get to witness much of the conversations he had with other campers.

 _I was walking back to my cabin from lunch to get the bow and quiver of arrows that i had borrowed from the range when I saw Nate talking to a girl around my height with straight shoulder length black hair. I couldn't get a good look at her eyes so I had no way of even guessing who her divine parent was. As I walk past them I hear that ridiculous nickname being called._

" _Hey Cece! Come her for a sec?"_

" _Not when you call me by that nickname"_

" _Fine Chey can you come meet my friend here? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I'm pretty sure he pronounced that 'r' with a 'w' sound which is the only reason I entertained him, it was funny._

" _So you resort to baby talk in order to get your way? Can you be anymore childish?" I hear the girl Nate was talking to ask as I get closer._

" _Oh you don't even know the half the whining he does to get me to listen to him" I respond with a smirk on my face as I notice Nate pout._

" _Nope nevermind, I see this a match made by Hades himself so I am aborting this mission"_

" _Well too late" The unnamed girl says as she turns to me "Hi, I'm Morgan, daughter of Hecate, and you are my new partner in crime"_

" _Well partner, my name is Cheyenne, daughter of Persephone"_

" _You're a kid of a minor god too? You're wrong Nate, this is a match made in heaven" Morgan then begins walking with me to my cabin when she calls back._

" _Come now peasant we have things to do"_

" _I've made a horrible mistake" Nate groans as we snicker behind our hands._

Of course with Morgan came her favorite child of Athena, Annabeth Chase and with Annabeth came Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, and Grover, a satyr. The downsides to this was mixing a smart daughter of Hecate and a child of Athena together;hey ran circles around the rest of us when it came to intellectual topics and book smarts.

The other downside is that I have a fear of the ocean and don't know how to swim and when the rest of my friends all did and Nate's cabin was literally on the Long Island sound with a dock, well swimming was definitely a must do activity.

" _Chey come on the water is perfect right now" I hear Luke shout from about five feet from the end of the dock._

" _How many times do I have to tell you? I hate the ocean and I have a fear of drowning. Plus I don't know how to swim." I yell back as I continue to rest on the lounge chair Nate manage to bring in from unknown places. As I continue to sunbathe and secretly pray to Apollo not to let me burn, I hear the sound of wet feet walking on the wooden planks of the dock. I feel droplets hit my face and open my eyes to see Nate standing over my lounge chair._

" _Can I help you sir? You are blocking my sun."_

" _You think I would let you drown?" He asks as he sits on the side of the lounge as I sit up._

" _I know you wouldn't but that still doesn't get rid of the fact that I can't swim"_

" _Why are you afraid of the ocean?" The question I've been dreading was obviously going to come up eventually. I obviously trusted Nathaniel enough to not make fun of me, as well as the rest of our friends, but it still is a traumatic event for me._

" _You can tell me anything Chey"_

" _You called me Chey"_

" _I can tell this is a serious moment, I know when to not be as immature as you claim me to be"_

" _When I was little, I would say about 5, my parents took me to Lake Michigan. Obviously they gave me those little floaties and every thing but I decided to go in and take them off...I drowned. One of my older brothers performed CPR to get the water out of lungs. I am here today so I obviously survived but ever since then I have been afraid of big bodies of water" I took a breath and continued, " I don't mind pools and hot tubs though"_

" _At least come to the end of the dock and put your feet in?" He compromised._

" _You aren't going to convince me to give it a shot?"_

" _Why would I force you to do something you are uncomfortable with and is obviously related to a traumatic event you have experienced? Plus if I even tried you, Morgan and Annabeth would all have my head."_

" _I appreciate that Nate"_

" _I always be there to support you Cheyenne. Now come on, I can see Luke and Morg planning something and those two shouldn't be left alone" He then got up and offered me a hand._

" _Yeah who would've thought that it would be a good idea to mix a son of Hermes and a daughter of Hecate together?" I question as we walk down the dock._

" _Well not me. They were friends before I got here so it must have been Annabeth? No sh would have saw it. It was definitely Grover" We snicker has we reach the end._

 _He dives in on top aforementioned satyr who then begins wrestling in the water. I sat at the end of the dock and put my feet in. It wasn't so bad._

Of course those precious three months of summer couldn't last forever. While all of us were year round campers which was unfortunate for Annabeth, Luke and I but a benefit for Morgan, Nate was a summer camper. He still wanted to go to school for as long as he can before monsters became too much. Despite his mom still being able to visit as she is a demi-primordial herself, she prefers to continue living in Manhattan and working a mortal job instead of as an instructor which I heard was offered to her. Therefore Nate left along with all the other summer campers. Unfortunately it was the last time we ever saw him.

 _The five of us, sans Nate who was making sure he didn't forget anything, were all sitting outside the Big House while Liliana was talking to Chiron about how Nate was settling in for being such an outsider. We all ended up eavesdropping on their conversation._

" _Are you suggesting I leave him here to be a year round camper Chiron?" The daughter of Nyx questioned the centaur._

" _I'm merely suggesting you take into account that he will be turning 14 soon and therefore his sent will get stronger and stronger as time passes on. You're scent alone is stronger than any demigod here, what do you think his will be like?"_

" _I respect your suggestion, but I'll rarely get to see him except for maybe holidays."_

" _You could always take up that instructor position with the hand to hand combat? You were always my brightest pupil" The centaur offered with clear hope in his voice._

" _I love that you would consider me for that position but you and I both know that I have had enough of his place for one lifetime. Plus I do manage to see my mother every once in a while and I feel that would stop if I took that opportunity"_

" _I understand and whatever you wish to decide on Nathaniel I will respect that"_

" _How about this? This year I will talk to Nathaniel on how he feels about being an all year round camper? And if he says yes I need to know that if my mother decides she wants to visit her grandson I won't be called because the gods feel attacked"_

" _You and I both know the gods don't have as much of an issue with Lady Nyx as everyone else thinks they do" The centaur and Liliana began to walk outside the big house when Annie and I ran up to her._

" _Please let Nate stay!" I begged._

" _Yeah we won't let him cause you any trouble or make him feel alone!" Annie continued as the daughter of Nyx kneeled before us. She put one of her hands on each of our cheeks._

" _Ah mijas, thank you for making my son feel so welcomed here, as well as for being his friend. I promise that if he decides to be a year round camper next year, you little ones will be the first to know. Deal?"_

" _Deal!" Annie and I parroted at the same time. Liliana then kissed both our cheeks and continued with Chiron as Nate ran up with his bag and swords clinging to his back._

" _I'm all ready to go Mamá!"_

" _A mijo, say goodbye to your friends and then we will be off. We still have to go buy your school supplies" Nate then turned to us._

" _Don't go and get killed now you hear? You still owe me that rematch at the archery range" Luke commented as he gave the younger boy a hug._

" _You know that I won that bet fair and square. Grover even said so"_

" _He's right you know?" Grover then followed and gave Nate a hug._

" _Remember you can always Iris Message Morgan or I if you need any help with homework and knowing you, you will definitely need it"_

" _You know Annie, just because he's a procrastinator doesn't mean he's stupid"_

" _Wow Morg. You were actually defending me? I'm so touched" Nate then proceeded to hug the life out of Morgan before she punched him in the gut._

" _Don't get used to it Merboy" Morgan retorted with just a hint of a smile on her face. Nate smiled and turned to me. Before I started crying I crushed him in a hug._

" _Come on Cece. Don't cry now, I will only be gone for like 9 months. The time will fly before you know it" He petted my hair has he tried to comfort me._

" _I know but it still won't be the same"_

" _Hey I actually have something for you!" He hands me a pouch full of what looks like seeds._

" _These are seeds?" I was confused as why he would give me seeds._

" _Well you know how Nyx is my grandmother?" I nod "Well since she lives in Tartarus and it's the deepest [part of the Underworld, I asked her if she could get pomegranate seeds from Lady Persephone, during the fall or winter when she was down there and well she gave them to my mother who then gave them to me"_

" _These are pomegranate seeds?...From my mother?" I was in awe by the gift._

" _Yeah my grandmother told her about our friendship so she knew these were for you" I could tell by his voice that he was unsure of my reaction "I mean you can plant them and they would be an even deeper connection to her for you then they already would be?"_

" _Thank you so much! I love them" I close the satchel back up and hold it close to my chest, very protective of the priceless gift, "Please thank Lady Nyx for me"_

" _I'll do that! Well it's time to go! I'll see you next year Cece" Nate then ran to catch up to his mother who was waiting at the bottom of the hill for him. As they reached the top they both turned around and waved before disappearing down the other side._

 _I didn't even have the heart to reprimand him on the nickname._

I come back to my senses as I continue to harvest the ripe pomegranates from my tree. Thanking both my mother and Lady Nyx for the gift that continues to bear perfect fruit and stands as a reminder of my friend.

"Hey Chey! You coming to lunch?" I hear my little brother Cam ask as he exits our cabin.

"Yeah I'll meet you there in a minute" I continue picking the fruit as the basket get full. When it does I rise to my feet and kiss the top branch, praying for Nathaniel's soul to rest peacefully in the Underworld before turning around and following my brother to the Pavillion where I share the bounty of fruit with my fellow campers, especially my family in the Demeter cabin. As I hear everyone's complaints on the perfect fruit, I think back to my friend's last words to me. I'll see you next year Cece. And then to the fateful day where my heart forever shattered.

 _Fall is starting to turn into winter when we get a announcement during our afternoon activities to meet in the center of the cabin formation. Luke and I just started the climbing wall course when Annie came below us._

" _Hey guys! Chiron just called all the campers to the cabin circle"  
_ " _What for?" Luke questioned as we began to descend mindful of the lava._

" _Don't know. But for him to interrupt camp activities? It must be at least semi-important or he finally cracked and is actually just messing with us" Both Luke and Annabeth glance at me as we make our way to the cabins when Annie speaks up._

" _Nate and Morgan corrupted you within the span of three months"_

" _Yeah the old Chey would have never suggested our dear activities director would do such a thing"_

" _Both of you shut up" I mumble as I spot Grover and Morgan up in the front. As we make our way to our friends I notice the somber atmosphere that all the campers adapted, Hades even the Ares children aren't causing a ruckus._

" _Chiron? Mr. D?" I ask in a week voice as I notice what is clearly a body laid over an unlit funeral pyre. What catches my eye is the shroud laid over the body. The shroud seemed to be made of pitch black silk and it has what looks like stars spread out on it._

" _Oh Gods...That is the symbol for Nyx" I hear Morgan mutter under her breath and it sent my heart down to my stomach. Before I can question her Chiro speaks up._

" _Demigods, Satyrs, and Nymphs. It is with deep sorrow and heartbreak, that I inform you of the death of Liliana Reyes, daughter of Nyx. For those of you unaware or unfamiliar with the name of this woman. She was the mother of one of our campers, Nathaniel Reyes-" I look to my friends and see that they have come to the same conclusion...Nathaniel is dead too. Chiron is informing us of the death of one of his greatest students and doesn't look like he is going to be giving any good news anytime soon. Mr. D then continues as Chiron has stopped._

" _Just two days ago, we were informed of a monster attack in lower Manhattan. A group of demigods were tasked to investigate. They unfortunately arrived to the destroyed apartment of Liliana and Nathaniel Reyes. However only Liliana's body, surrounded by the dust remains of the monsters, was recovered. It is currently unknown what the status of Nathaniel is or his whereabouts. We have demigods and contacts across the world looking for any sign of him...or his body" Mr. D continued with an uncharacteristically stoic voice of his. "So for the time being no demigods will be allowed outside the campgrounds unless escorted by a satyr, even for quests". Before he even finished that sentence I see Morgan fall to her knees as she stares out into space while I turn my tear stricken face into Luke's chest as I begin to sob uncontrollably, even in my state I feel little teardrops it my hair before Luke buries his face in my hair silently sobbing. I can hear Grover try to soothe the statuesque daughter of Hecate with a wobbly voice while I hear Annabeth run up to who I assume Chiron and ask the question all five of us desperately want to ask but are too afraid of the answer._

" _Please tell me he's not dead! Please! Please!"_

" _I don't know Annabeth. I hope he is not but we must prepare for the worst"_

" _We should continue with Liliana" The god of wine stated with no room for argument. As if our hearts aren't breaking for the potential and very much likely the death of our friend._

 _We then watched as the daughter of Nyx's body is engulfed in flames. All of us praying that if Nathaniel was killed that both he and his mother reunite in the Underworld._

To this day I hope that Nyx is watching over their souls or even my mother, if she knew how important he was to me.

* * *

So obviously it has been awhile (like years I'm pretty sure).

But hey life happens, computers die, data is erased and not so easily recovered. Relatives die, work gets crazy and life gets flipped upside down.

Now for those of you who submitted OCs I apologized for my lengthy absence and honestly overall unintentional abandonment of this story. Now once again as technology and life hates me I lost everything except what was on google drive and therefor accessible. Now I highly recommend you fill out the new OC form that is thankfully still on my profile.

 **These were the OC's that I had:**

 _Cheyenne Thomas - Daughter of Persephone (RosemaryAlysse)_

 _Morgan Theiren - Daughter of Hecate (CFaDr105)_

 _Becca Ryn - Daughter of Nike (booksanddisney)_

 _Clara Nicole Boyce - Daughter of Tyche (enmfaming4)_

 _Lana Vargas - Daughter of Aphrodite (MrsLeoValdez15)_

 _Ellie Wrider - Daughter of Themis (xxbookwormmockingjayxx)_

 _Cassie Myers - Daughter of Oceanus (shadoweater22)_

 _Brynn Smock - Daughter of Apollo** (breezybee223)_

 _Trent Wright - Son of Ares (Bass the Enchida)_

 _Jace Hunters - Son of Eris (Princess of Flames)_

 _Bradley Moretti - Son of Kronos (Gen the DJ)_

 _Jackson Maxwell Levi - Son of Hermes (Wapomeo Huntress)_

 _Matisse Beaulieu - Son of Eros (SayHiToNeverland)_

 ** _Please fill out the new OC form! It gives me greater depth and information on your character so I don't' have to make something up that you may not exactly approve of with the back story. Like explain why they have a certain fear or what are their mortal parents/guardians doing._**

 ** _If you do fill it out and send it please put your OCs name in the submission box so I know who take precedence. I am also still taking new OCs both boys and girls. If you send me both I will only choose one, you will also get a greater chance of acceptance based on the ratio to boys and girls that I have._**


	5. Morgan

This chapter will be about Morgan submitted by CFaDr105. Again if there is anything wrong about any characters mentioned. Please PM me and I will edit the chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I only own my character and parts of the plot that I have twisted. The rest belong to Uncle Rick, those who have submitted their characters as well as anything else that I mention (ex. brands, cars, movies, other books etc) belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Morgan's POV:

"Hey Morg! Heads up!" I hear from behind me as I meditate in the forest just behind the cabins but well within the barrier surrounding camp.

I feel my magic go off as it senses an object flying toward me. I move my head to the left just in time when a dagger imbeds itself into the tree in front of me. The position of the dagger on the tree indicates that it was aimed to go right between my eyes. I feel my magic bristle at the obvious attempt at killing me.

"You good for nothing son of Hermes!" I yell as I stand up and turn around to face my friend "Do you know that very well could have killed me if I hadn't moved?"

"Come on Morgan, you have improved immensely with your magic that I knew you would have sensed it. Plus I had one of your siblings charm it so it would've only bounced off your head once it made contact" Luke proceeds to grab the dagger from the tree "Plus why would I willingly kill one of my best friends?"

"Maybe being stuck at camp for so long has finally caused you to crack and you're moments away from going on a killing spree through camp" I cross my arms and tease "However I am pretty sure you will be cut down by an Ares kid, like Clarisse or Trent, before you killed more than 5 people".

"Are you sure I am the one going on the killing spree? You seem to have this all planned out" He tosses over his shoulder as he begins the small trek back to camp.

"Hey we have to have a back up plan to everything right?" I then run up behind and jump on his back.

"Yes be my guest and just take a piggy back ride without being offered."

"Thanks babe" I kiss his cheek affectionately.

"Uh no, my babe would not say some Ares kid would be the one to off me"

"But didn't Trent kick your ass last summer during Capture the Flag? He also beat you at the climbing wall and archery one time"

"ONCE! He beat me once"

"Well it was multiple times at Capture the Flag but yeah only once at the other two"

"Stop wounding my ego, and anyways it's probably because he's been training with that Nike chick"

"Becca Ryn? Ah she's so badass! I love her!"

"If you love them so much. Go get a piggy back ride from one of them" He then proceeds to drop me on my ass and runs off laughing like a hyena.

"They would probably appreciate my presence more than you anyways!" I yell after his retreating form. Stupid son of Hermes. I begin to make my way back to my cabin to change in to more comfortable clothes to go and train. As I walk past the Big House I start to recall the day I found out I was a halfblood and the day my new life began. 

_"Morgan! Where do you think you are going young lady?" I hear my father, Alexander, call out as I try to open the door as quietly as possible. Thanks to parents having super hearing, it's impossible for a ten year old to sneak around with anything._

 _"I want to go explore the woods Dad"_

 _"You stay within sight of the house okay? You don't know what kind of evil monsters are lurking out there in the woods" I hear my dad say, probably trying to scare me into staying._

 _"You mean like the Jersey Devil?" I run back into the kitchen where he's cleaning up the dishes from our lunch._

 _"Ah yes the Jersey Devil! You're favorite myth" my dad halts what he's doing and kneels down so he's eye level with me "What do you remember about the stories I've told you?" I begin to think long and hard trying to remember everything._

 _"It's a creature or monster with hooves like a horse, wings like a bat and, horns like a bull, clawed hands and a forked tail. It also walks on two legs like we do and it screams like those banshee things you told me about" I reiterate feeling proud that I remembered most of the details._

 _"Very good, now you know the Jersey Devil is said to live in those very woods behind our house and what have I told you about if you see anything in there out of the ordinary?"_

 _"Run back home and if I can't hide until you come looking for me?"_

 _"Always put your safety above your curiosity sweetheart. Ok? Can you do that for me?"_

 _"Yes Dad" I hug him before running out the back door into the woods. My curiosity needing to be quenched drove me deeper into the woods then I should have gone._

 _"I am going to find the Jersey Devil and prove that it is real" I whisper to myself as I hop over a log "But what am I going to do if I find it? I can't bring it back home. It's probably way bigger than me and could possibly kill me"_

 _I then hear a twig snap to the right a little ways in front of me. I feel something in me shift as I begin to get scared. My hands begin to feel a tad bit warm and I begin to smell a little smoke. I look down at them to see them glowing orange in the center of my palms. I hear what sounds like hooves galloping on the ground and begin to panic in my mind._

 _'It's the Jersey Devil! It's the Jersey Devil! It's real. It's real.' Repeats like mantra in my thoughts._

 _Right as it comes out from behind the tree I throw my hands up in front of my face and feel a rush of energy and a flicker of heat before I hear a scream. Not a blood curdling scream but a very human like scream. I lower my hands to see a man laying face down on the ground with his hands over his head. I look above him and see a huge scorch mark on the tree behind him as well as little embers falling down to the ground._

 _"Uh...did I do that?" I look down at my hands that have now returned to their natural temperature and color. I look back up to see the man, who actually has what appears to be goat legs, stand up and brush himself off._

 _"Well seeing as I don't control fire, and you are the only other person out here. Then yes that was you"_

 _"But how did I do that?" I whisper "That was like magic"_

 _"Well to anyone else? Yes that was magic. But to people like you and me? That was normal"_

 _"I'm not part goat'_

 _"No but you are a Greek Mythological creature in a way. You are a demigod. How old are you by the way?"_

 _"I am ten" I hold up my hands to show him my fingers. He jumps back a little scared._

 _"So you have no control of your powers? You aren't old enough to attract any monsters. You are probably a daughter of Hephaestus, seeing as you can play with fire. Where's your mom?"_

 _"I don't know. It's just me and my dad"_

 _"Ok not Hephaestus then" He mumbles to himself._

 _"Can you show me to your dad? I have some questions for him._

 _"Yeah ok" I lead him back the way I came towards my house "So are you the Jersey Devil?"_

 _"Hahahaha no little one I am a satyr, my name is Maron"_

 _"Well my name is Morgan"_

Of course both Maron and my dad told me about my heritage and being a demigod. My father then told me about my mother, Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft in which is why I could form fireballs from my hand. Maron offered my father to take me to Camp Half Blood despite not attracting any monsters yet. I begged my father to let me go, I was always curious about almost everything around me. Always striving to learn something new and exciting and increase my knowledge.

Luckily for me, my father has a weakness to my puppy dog eyes and agreed to let me go for the summer only until I was thirteen and if it became to dangerous for me, we would discuss becoming a year round camper. The minute we showed up at camp I was ready to start my new adventure. Being only ten never stopped me from making friends with people that I could relate to. The Athena cabin for example. I tend to gravitate towards people and offers that can forward my power and knowledge. Therefore, the Athena cabin was the perfect choice in becoming friends with for little 10 year old me. Speaking of children of Athena…

"Morgan!"

"Annie!" I run up to my friend and hug the living crap out of her "How is my Athenian soulmate doing this fine afternoon?"

"What do you mean by Athenian? You have other soulmates out there? You want to tell me something? And I just went and put my stuff in Nate's cabin. I was feeling a little hungry so I was going to see start heading towards the Mess for lunch"

"Well I will join you. Hey! How was visiting your dad? I know you guys don't have that great of a relationship"

"Honestly nothing has changed much, I can't help it that I attract monsters. I understand that I am the cause of danger but I am not the one to blame"

"Hey, you don't need them. They aren't family if they blame you for something outside of your control right?" I give her a sideways hug.

"Thanks Morgan. Luke, Chey, Grover and you are more than family to me" We continue to make our way to the Mess Hall where we pass by Luke and Trent who look  
like they are making a bet. I run up to them and jump on the son of Ares back, throwing him a little off balance. I hear Luke and Annabeth chuckle at my rare playfulness that few outside of our friend group experience.

"Okay so since I love you more than Luke apparently, you are my new steed and you will give me piggy back rides" I set my head on top of his hair.

"Yeah sure" he replies before trying to shake me off. I cling to his head and back like a monkey laughing as I end up putting my hands in his face to try and find a hold. My stubbornness wins out before he gives up and begins to calmly walk to the Mess Hall.

"Fine but only because you said you love me more" I then feel his hands go to hold the underside of my thighs to prevent me from falling "So are you going to cheer me on during training instead of Luke? Because I will increase when I let you cling to me like a chimp if you do"

"I will cheer anyone on that can take that arrogant son of Hermes down a few pegs, I love him I do but its funny to watch others, like you and Clarisse, beat him in sword fighting"

"Love you too Morgan!" I hear said son of Hermes shout from behind us. I turn my head to see both Luke and Annabeth talking with Cheyenne. The daughter of Persephone is holding a basket of pomegranates that look perfectly ripened.

"Hey Chey, my love, can you toss me two of those gorgeous looking fruits for my steed and I here?" I feel the son of Ares pinch my thigh in retaliation at the name.

"Of course my darling" she then tosses two of the fruit, one at a time. I catch one and hand it to Trent before I catch the other one. I begin to overhear their conversation as we get closer to the mess hall.

"Since when do children of Ares give piggyback rides to anyone?" Chey asks the other two and I hear Annabeth respond.

"I'm pretty sure Morg probably put a hex on him or something"

"Nah, Morgan and Becca have a way with Ares kids. The other day I saw Morgan and Clarisse, laughing or something. I mean Clarisse was actually smiling a genuine smile"

"Morgan is a weird one" I hear Chey in response to Luke's comment.

"Y'all are the weird ones! You just don't know how to approach them" I then card my fingers through Trent's hair "Don't listen to them, they have no idea what they are talking about"

"Stop messing up my hair!" He begins to shake his head while laughing. We approach the mess hall where I jump down from his back and smack his butt as he walks into the pavilion while I wait for my friends to catch up.

"Stop smacking my ass!" I hear his siblings laugh at his comment.

"Never babe. Never" I tease back. He rolls his eyes as he turns around and heads to his table whiling tossing the pomegranate between his hands. I turn around just in time to hear Annabeth ask Chey about her tree.

"So I know your mother is the Goddess of Vegetation. But those fruits are ridiculously delicious. Utter perfection. How is that possible?"

"Well remember the day Nate left?" We all somberly nodded the affirmation "Well it turns out that his grandmother gave these to him after she received them from my mother. So I assume she probably blessed them and therefore they bear perfect fruit almost every single time"

"Wait that was what was in the pouch six years ago?" I asked remembering the day he left and said goodbye. Cheyenne nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"He didn't give me anything?" I mumble now slightly saddened by the reality I have nothing to remember my friend by, no trinket he left for me.

"That's true but at the same time not true" Annabeth responded taking my hand as we continue walking into the Pavillion. Since there are no tables for children of Hecate and Persephone, we have to sit at the Hermes table "I'll tell you after lunch"

"I'm so confused" I mutter as I go and sit next to Luke with Chey on his other side.

 _"Okay so you're a daughter of Hecate. Who is the goddess of the Night. Therefore you should have some control over darkness and shadows" Nate begins explaining to me as we sit in the forest across from each other._

 _"Okay, but that doesn't explain why we are out here instead of doing our activities"_

 _"I have a free block and so do you so we don't have any other activities to do right now" He responded before taking my hand "Now I want you to look at my shadow on the ground and concentrate. I want you to reach your hand out and see if you can draw anything from it"_

 _I do as he says even if I don't exactly know what I am looking or trying to feel for. I close my eyes and try and think about what I know he can do with shadows. I have seen him travel using them. Disappearing and then reappearing on the opposite side of camp at times. I think about his shadow and then the shadow of the Zeus cabin, I try and 'hop' between the shadows. As I am concentrating I feel a sudden pull and jerk. I open my eyes to see myself sitting on the ground staring at the back of the Zeus cabin. I jump up and cheer._

 _"NATHANIEL DID YOU SEE THAT! I SHADOW TRAVELED!" I begin jumping up and down doing a little dance. I turn around to see Nathaniel pop out of the shadow created by the Hera cabin. I run hup and hug him. He picks me up a little and spins me around._

 _As he puts me down, I begin to feel a little dizzy, kind of like I am going to faint._

 _"The more you practice the stronger you'll get, the less drained and weak you will feel. Don't ever shadow travel if you are tired or injured as it can draw even more energy and maybe kill you"_

 _"Kill me?" I gasp in horror._

 _"Well I actually don't know but I'm assuming it could. Or if anything it would weaken you so much that you'll be an easy meal for monsters"._

 _"Oh. That actually makes sense"_

 _"Can we go practice some more?"_

 _"Only after you rest for a bit" He then proceeds to lay on the ground next to me and promptly takes a nap in the shadow of the Zeus cabin._

"He taught me to shadow travel"

"What?" I hear both Chey and Luke ask from beside me.

"Nate taught me to shadow travel. Annabeth said he gave me something but the same time didn't. He gave me the knowledge on how to shadow travel"

"He taught you to shadow travel?" "You can shadow travel?" They both ask at the same time.

"Well yeah, Nate guessed that I might have been able to because my mother is the Goddess of the Night, just like Nyx is the personification and he has the some control over shadows."

"That's crazy! I didn't even think about that" Chey then proceeds to hand out her pomegranates.

First to her little brother Cam, her family in Demeter, one to Chiron and Mr. D, a few to other campers like Clarisse and Becca and then the rest to her tablemates in Hermes. As campers begin to finish their food, the three of us along with Annabeth begin heading to Nate's cabin to get dressed for our activities. I finally notice a member of our group missing.

"Hey! Where is Grover?"

"He's at Yancy Academy in New York. I think he's watching a demigod there" Annabeth responds as we walk through the cabin's doors.

"Any suspicions on the parent of said demigod?" Chey asks as she grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom as quickly as she can before Luke can reach it.

"That's not fair! All of you are girls and it would be disrespectful to change with you guys in the same room"

"Too bad. First come, first serve" I hear Chey respond, the sound muffled by the closed door. I eye Nate's room. Luke seems to have the same idea before I vault over the couch and slam into the door. I open it and close it just as Luke gets close. I hear and feel him slam into the closed door.

"During the five minutes it took you children to do whatever you just did, I got changed. Just change in the living area Luke, I'll be outside waiting for you guys" I then here Annabeth's footfalls and then the door close. I hear Luke mumble under his breath but can only make out 'crazy' 'demigoddesses' 'stubborn'. Which is obviously what we all are.

I turn around and look around the room I'm in. It hasn't changed at all since he left. The cabin being charmed to never get dusty or moldy. I sit in the bed and grab one of the two pillows. I bring it up to my nose and inhale what remains of Nate's smell. Woodsy, something like teakwood, and then the smell I would associate as the ocean before a storm. 

_Fall is starting to turn into winter when we get a announcement during our afternoon activities to meet in the center of the cabin formation. I luckily managed to convince my father to let me stay all year round for this year. I had managed to find Annabeth at Arts and Crafts where I told her about the announcement._

 _"Hey. Chiron called everyone to meet in the center of the cabins. I have a bad feeling about this, and not just based on his tone. It's an honest gut feeling"_

 _"Did he mention anything about it" she asks has she stands from the table._

 _"No, but can you go find Chey and Luke? I'm going to go find anyone else that hasn't heard"_

 _"Yeah. Good thing I know where they are" we then proceeded to split up. I managed to find Trent, a son of Ares, and Becca, a daughter of Nike. I apologize for interrupting their training, which they were surprisingly not mad at, and then told them about the announcement._

 _Unfortunately I couldn't find anyone else and proceeded to make my way to the cabins where I squeezed my way to Grover's side, who happened to be in the front. What I saw in the middle increased ten fold my bad feeling instinct. There is clearly a body laid over an unlit funeral pyre with a shroud made of pitch black silk and it has what looks like stars spread out on it. I hear both the other tree come up to stand next to us. I look over at them and I see they have come to the same conclusion I did._

 _"Chiron? Mr. D?" I hear Chey ask in a week voice. As I begin to notice the detail on the shroud, I feel my stomach drop as I recognize who that shroud is meant for. Nyx. I was unaware that I voiced these thoughts aloud. I see both Chey and Annabeth look at me and begin to open their mouths to no doubt ask a question as how I know. But before they can Chiron begins to speak._

 _"Demigods, Satyrs, and Nymphs. It is with deep sorrow and heartbreak, that I inform you of the death of Liliana Reyes, daughter of Nyx. For those of you unaware or unfamiliar with the name of this woman. She was the mother of one of our campers, Nathaniel Reyes-" My brain registers what he said and begins to repeat 'Nathaniel is dead too' like a mantra. I can hear Chiron taking a breath and preparing to continue to break our hearts. However Mr. D continues instead as Chiron stopped._

 _"Just two days ago, we were informed of a monster attack in lower Manhattan. A group of demigods were tasked to investigate. They unfortunately arrived to the destroyed apartment of Liliana and Nathaniel Reyes. However only Liliana's body, surrounded by the dust remains of the monsters, was recovered. It is currently unknown what the status of Nathaniel is or his whereabouts. We have demigods and contacts across the world looking for any sign of him...or his body" Mr. D continued with an uncharacteristically stoic voice of his "So for the time being no demigods will be allowed outside the campgrounds unless escorted by a satyr, even for quests"._

 _I feel myself begin to fall to my knees as I process his words. I feel nothing but deep sorrow in my heart but in my mind there is nothing, no thoughts, no excuses, nothing. I can hear Grover's wobbly voice try to soothe me. I can feel his hands rub up and down my arms, I can feel him kissing my forehead. But I can't respond, I can't move, I can't hear anything but my own heart beating in my chest._

 _I do hear and see Annabeth run up to Chiron and ask the question all five of us desperately want to ask but are dreading the answer._

 _"Please tell me he's not dead! Please! Please!"_

 _"I don't know Annabeth. I hope he is not but we must prepare for the worst"_

 _"We should continue with Liliana" The god of wine stated with no room for argument._

 _I then watched as the daughter of Nyx's, my best friends mother, body is engulfed in flames. I hear myself and my friends praying that if Nathaniel was killed that both he and his mother are protected by the Night._

I jump back as I feel the pillow being removed from my face. I look up to see the blue eyes of my friend staring at me. As I continue looking I see that he has unshed tears in his eyes. I look down to see the pillow with wet stains on it.

"I haven't cried in years" I mumble as I take the pillow and put it back against the headboard.

"Because things get easier" I look up to see both Annabeth and Cheyenne in the doorway.

"How long was I in here?"

"About ten minutes. I at first didn't think it took you that long to get dressed, so I thought you might have fallen and hit your head or something" He joked as he helped me stand up.

"I am fine though. But thanks for worrying about me"

"We worry about you when you are no longer our teasing and calculating daughter of Hecate" I hear Annabeth agree with Cheyenne's statement.

"Thanks guys. I'll continue getting dressed" They three leave the room and close the door. I turn around and proceed to put on a dark purple V-neck, a pair of surprisingly comfortable black ripped jeans and some old black converse. As I fold my previously worn clothes, I accidentally drop my shirt on the floor. I go to pick it up when I notice a piece of cloth underneath the bed. I reach to grab it and as I pull it out I notice that its a jacket. It's a hooded black adidas jacket with the three stripes colored blue instead of white. It was a jacket that Nate always said kept him warm when it was cold and cool when it was hot. I put the jacket on and zip it up halfway. I lower my ponytail closer to my neck as I pull the hood on over it my hair.

I get the immense feeling of comfort and safety once the hood is up. I pull it down and it disappears. I begin to believe that the jacket was charmed to provide comfort to the wearer. I begin to smile as I walk out of the cabin, feeling like I'm receiving a warm embrace.

"Is that Nate's jacket?" I hear Annie question with a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah I found it under his bed. He must of forgot it when he left"

"See guys I told you we didn't lose everything of his" I hear Luke as we begin to walk towards the stables "He's always with us anyways. Chey has the pomegranates, I have my shield that he helped with, Annie has her anklet that's charmed to protect her against spiders, and now you have his jacket. He'll always be with us".

"I wish I could communicate with my mother" I say randomly.

"Why? I mean we all wish we could talk to our parents in a two way conversation instead of just them giving us advice" Chey responds as we reach the stables.

"I would want to know if Nate and Liliana are resting peacefully in the Underworld. Recently I have been having these feelings that something surrounding their deaths isn't right based on our standards"

"Morgan. You are starting to sound crazy"

"I know but it's a weird feeling and I could just actually be going crazy"

"I mean if it's a huge concern of yours, you should tell Chiron or Mr. D" Annabeth always the voice of reason and wisdom as she should be. I nod my head.

But what do I tell them? Hey I know it sounds weird but I get the feeling that what happened six years ago might have actually had a different outcome. Like I'm pretty sure my best friend is not resting peacefully in the Underworld.

* * *

Ah so here is Chapter 3. If the creator of Morgan or Trent (who was there more than I intended) have any concerns with their character than please PM me.

 **I will reiterate as long as I have to;**

 **Please fill out the new OC form! It gives me greater depth and information on your character so I don't' have to make something up that you may not exactly approve of with the back story. Like explain why they have a certain fear or what are their mortal parents/guardians doing.**

 **I am accepting more demi-titans as well as possibly another primordial (NOT GUARANTEED) that will show up in later chapters. I will basically be accepting another 5 characters into this story as of right now.**

 **If you are interested sending in a demi-primordial, I recommend sending in another OC (or the same) with a different parent. I am not 100% positive on one but just in case you still have a chance of having one of your characters selected. Same with if you send me both a boy and a girl. I am most likely to chose one than none.**

 **Remember I will be accepting 2-3 more demi-titans. Please do not reuse another one (aka no more Kronos or Themis or Oceanus or Phoebe) unless absolutely necessary in which I would like reasoning or they are being used as a great grandparent or something.**

 **PLEASE SEND ME THE NEW OC FORM AS I WILL REPEAT IT GIVES ME MORE INFORMATION ON YOUR CHARACTER AND PLEASE ALSO GO INTO DETAIL AS MUCH AS YOU POSSIBLE CAN.****


End file.
